hurt
by HollyKaySmith
Summary: ive changed it a bit, its now claire and she was in a car crash only 1 who survivded, lived with aunty and uncle went to uni in town full of vamps eve finds her sleeping out side and...
1. Chapter 1

My name is Claire Danvers I live in Miami with my Mum, Laura, my Dad, Darren, and my little brother, Jake; well I use to until last year, we were all in a horrible car accident, I was the only one who survived, they managed get me out the car first and rush me to hospital, by the time they got my mum, dad and brother out, they were already dead. The car was in flames, people say I'm lucky to still be alive, but it was my fault in the first place and I should be the one dead, not them. We were on our way to the air port because we were going on holiday to Paris, we listening to country music and I wanted listen to Hollywood undead, my favourite band, my mum wouldn't put the CD in so I took of my seatbelt and leaned in the front trying change the music myself, my dad kept turning around shouting at me to get back in the back, so I did, we still had my music on, but my dad still kept turning around shouting at me, he didn't see the red light, we went straight through the lights and a massive lorry came speeding through and crashed into us, the car flipped over and I remember a lot of pain, my mum and little brother screaming, and my dad had just gone silent, I remember my door being pulled of and I was the first one out, they out me in the ambulance and drove me straight to the hospital. When I woke up they told me that the car was on fire and my mum and little brother died and my dad died straight away. That is all I can remember and I'm glad, but I'm not glad that there dead and I'm not.

Now I live with my aunty Jenny and my uncle Earl, I'm17 and about go off to university, I'm going Texas, a town called Morganville.

I woke up crying, another bad dream, they keep getting worse. I sat up and checked my mobile, 23rd June 7:30 'oh shit' I said to myself, I was suppose to be up an hour ago, I have 2 hours pack eat breakfast and get on the plane, just great. I got up, stuck my dressing gown on and walked downstairs, 'morning' jenny said to me half laughing, 'yeah morning, why didn't u wake me up an hour ago, I'm going be late' she should of woke me up, I did tell her. 'Well I'm sorry for forgetting to be your alarm clock, but look I made you breakfast' I liked aunt Jenny she was nice, she is more like an older sister to me 'thanks Jen, your awesome, but I'm not all that hungry, I will have something on the plane I promise' I got up and grabbed a piece of bacon, I ran up stairs waving to Jenny


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

**So this is the second part of the story, hope you like and yes it is similar to the morganville vampire series which belongs to Rachel Cane. Sorry about the spelling, for some reason word doesnt do a spell check. My friend alexis helps me she is awesomeee. I know I put 17 on the last chapter but shes ment be 16.**

_I woke up crying, another bad dream, they keep getting worse. I sat up and checked my mobile, 23__rd__ June 7:30 'Oh shit' I said to myself, I was suppose to be up an hour ago, I have2 hours to pack, eat breakfast and gte on the plane, just great. I got up, stuck my dressung gown on and walked downstairs, 'morning' Jenny said to me half laughing, 'yeah morning, why didn't you wake me up an hour ago, I'm going be late.' She should of woke me up, i did tell her. 'well im sorry for not being your alarm clock, but look I made you breakfast.' I liked aunt Jenny she was nice, she is more like an older sister to me 'thanks jen, your awesome, but I'm not all that hungry, I will have something on the plane I promise' I got up and grabbed a piece of bacon, I ran up stairs waving to Jenny._

I just made it on time by running as fast as i could and pushing people out of my way, well by that i mean unce Earl dragging me when he was running and pushing people over with me shouting sorry to everyone, I am too small to push people out my way, if I try they will just turn around and laugh at me. After saying goodbye to Earl and Jenny and being enveloped with hugs I finally got on the plane.

It was a long trip, this little kid behind me kept kicking my chair like they do in the movies he even had the huge scary dad. It was 2 hours untill we finally arrived but then i had to take a cab. I just need to find somewhere stay, you see I didn't have enough money to stay in the dorms but I said to Earl and Jenny that I had somewhere to stay untill I do have enough, well yeah I was lying, but if I told them the truth there would be noway they would let me come. There was a few places with rooms to rent but they all looked at me and said 'no way are we having a little girl like you' or something like that. Well looks like I'm sleeping outside tonight, I found this bench that looks kinda comfy, I sat there for a bit untill i was sure no one else would be coming past, I didnt want to look like a homeless person, even though i am one for now. I soon fell asleep because I was having the dream again, I tried wake myself up but I couldnt, I felt it all again but this time I saw them, I saw my mum, dad and brother burning, they were shouting at me to help them, I tried run over to them but someone was holding me, they were shaking me, they were shouting 'wake up, wake up' I shot up and found myself crying again, there was this girl just standing there stairing at me, 'are you ok? You know its not safe to be out at night.' She was tall and slim and wow was she goth, she had jet black hair in pigtails, she had loads of eyeliner on and purple lipstick, she was wearing black trousers with little skulls on the pockets and her top was black and red stripes with a skull, but she had bunny slippers on, now that was wierd. 'erm yh im ok, I must of fell asleep waiting for erm...my friend, I guess I missed her.' Man im a bad lier, 'you havn't got anywhere sleep have you' I shook my head and she said 'come on, we have a spare room you can have, hey maybe Micheal will let you stay, but you will have to pay of course its only $100 a month, I'm Eve by the way, whats your name?' wow can she talk or what, 'I'm Erin, and er thanks' I gave her a small smile and followed her into this huge house, well it wasnt huge but its bigger than anywhere i've ever lived. The first thing I noticed was this huge silver mirror hanging on the wall, it was extreamly beautiful but it didn't look like it belonged here, I'm not saying the house isn't beautiful, which it is, but it looks like it belongs in a mansion or something, 'It belonged to Shanes mother, she died a while back, Shane lives he by the way, he's Micheals best friend they've known each other for 10 years. Its pretty isn't it, I really like it, anyway would you like something to eat? You look starving' Shane, so she lived with two boys. 'Yes thankyou if you dont mind' I didn't want to be any trouble 'no dont worry its no trouble at all. Shane! Bring in two bowls of chilli and two cokes' she shouted, next minute this extreamly fit guy came through the door 'what did you say?' He stopped talking when he saw me standing behind Eve 'Shane this is Claire, I found her sleeping outside on the bench' his eyes widened at this 'what were you doing sleeping outside, your lucky your still you.' What did he mean by this?

**Hopefually i'll put more on tomoz after skool, hope you liked it, i was on msn to my m8s lyk omg what do i write next with the mirror bit lol**


	3. Chapter 1 part 3

NOTE:hey guys my word isnt working so i have to use note pad D: which is lyk totally gay so sorry its a bit blahhh and the spelling is super gay but yh ill just try and cope with this one :P

'What were you doing sleeping outside, your lucky your still, you.' what did he mean by this? Eve gave him a sharp look and he instantly shut up

'Are you going to get the two bowls of chille and two cokes then' she asked Shane changing the subject

'Ok then I'll go get them then' he said half laughing, after 5 minutes he walked back in the room and handed me a bowl of chillie and a coke and sat down with the other bowl and coke,

'Erm Shane what do you think your doing, thats mine'

'Actually you told me bring in two bowls of chilli and two cokes you didnt say who for though and Claire looks hungry so I gave one bowl to her and the other is mine' He sounded like he loved out smarting Eve but Eve didnt like it to much because she stormed of into the kitchen without saying anything'

'Er I'll just give her mine I'm not really that hungry' it was a lie of course but I felt bad for eve

'Ah just forget about Eve in 30 minutes she'll be happy again and you look starving so eat' I hope she would really be ok but Shanes right I am staving. The chilli was amazingly good, I finished it in about 5 minutes. Shane looked at me with wide eyes

'Woa I thought you wernt hungry' he was now laughing

'Yeah well I lied, I havnt had anything eat since yesterday morning, and even that was a little piece of bacon.'

'Do you want anymore? cuz i can make some more if you want or something else, I think we have pizza but its cold.' Now I felt wierd I cant just come in here and start eating their food, I dont even know they properly.

'Oh no its alright, Im fine thank you'

'Well ok then, so you must be new here, I've never seen you around before, you'r only 16 so you cant go to the university.'

'Oh well I've got to come early, they gave me a choice of course and I wanted to get away for a bit, I just cant handle things at home anymore its too much you know' I loved Jenny and Earl but they were to protective and always tried get me see a counselor.

'Yeah I get it, parents being to conrtolling putting loads of stuff on you, treating you like a kid, yeah I understand just want get away from them' I felt the tears building up in my eyes and I couldnt stop them, I ran upstairs to the guest room, I figured the door would be open, and it was.  
I fell on the bed and curled up in the middle, It was all playing through my head, I saw the car catch fire and I saw my little brother being dragged out, he was burnt. I couldnt get that image out of my head, it was horrible, I couldnt stop crying.

SHANES POV:

I dont understand what it was that I said that made her so upset 'well standing here isnt going do anything' I said to myself, I walked upstairs and I could hear her crying, man me and crying girls are not good but I just couldn't ignor her like I did with all the other girls, Claire is different, she's special.  
When I walked upstairs I could here Claire crying, I couldn't stop me self from walking over to her door and knocking, I heard the crying stop just enough for her to say  
'Go away, I dont want talk to anyone right now' I couldn't just go away without finding out what was wrong,

'Claire open the door please' Even if it means standing here all night.

'No, just go away please.' She was sounding real upset now

'Claire if you dont open this door I'll knock it down so its up to you'

'The doors already open, so you can just come in' oh yeah, I forgot the guest bedroom didn't lock. I stepped inside and closed the door behind me, she was sitting on the edge of her bed, her eyes were red and puffy, she was really upset but I dont know what about.

'What did I do? what did I say to upset you so much? What ever it was I didn't mean for it to upset you.'

'Look, its not you'r fault.' she hesitated for a moment 'I left because of my aunty and uncle being controlling and to protective, they wanted me go see a counselor even when I said I was fine'

'Why did they want you to see a counsellor?'

'A few months ago, I was in a car accident, my mum, dad and little brother died and it was all my fault. I saw the car catch fire, I saw Jake being dragged out of the car, he was burnt, just imagine how painfull it was for him, for them all. And I was just standing there, doing nothing but cry. Even though I kept saying that I was alright I wasn't, I just kept pushing them away like I do with everyone else, but I dont want to do that anymore.'  
She kept all this for so long bottled up, no wonder she cries when ever someone mentions her parents, she's gone through something similer to me, but she has lost more people she loved.

NOTE:ok i know it isnt very long but I did do summit else but it didn't save so i had to do it again, and this is on the laptop and i dont have it all the time cuz of my brother but ill try do a longer chapter next time :) sorry about the spelling and i hope you enjoyed this chapter

Holly xx


	4. Chapter 2i think :P

_NOTE: ok I already did some more of this chapter but i lost it D: so now i've got do it all over again, this chapter will be longer than the others so hope yo enjoy. the morganville vampire series belongs to rachel cain._

SHANES POV:

I stayed with her all night listening to her about the accident, she even told me her dad use to abuse her. She told me about the good times in her life aswell, about her friends and school if it wasnt for her dad her life would be almost perfect.  
When she fell asleep I went to my room, when i turned on th light Micheal was there, shit he didn't half scare me.

"Fuck Micheal don't do that, you scared the shit out of me." He had a serious look on his face, great what did I do now.

"I need talk to you downstairs, Eve is already there."

"Can we do it in the morning I'm really tired"

"No we can't do it in the morning! I need to talk to you both now.'"He walked out the door and I followed, we went in the kitchen and I went and stood by Eve.

"So, what do you want talk to us about, I've waited long enough Micheal." Eve said

"Claire is one of the patients, she was sent here deliberately."

"What do you mean one of the patients?" I think i know what he means but I just hope its not what I think.

"She was sent here by her Aunt Jenny and Uncle Earl to have her memory erased and to have a new one." Shit this cant be happening.

"What do you mean?" Eve cried.

"They are going make her forget the crash, her childhood, her brother, her parents and us. They are going to give her new childhood memories and Jenny and Earl will be her parents."

'"When did you find out?" I asked

"Some one came over around 8:00 and told me, they say we need keep out the way and try make sure she's calm before they come, but she's sleeping now so we just got to stay in the living room."

"There coming over tongiht?" Shit they work quick.

"yeah, they will be here in the next hour, lets just go in the living room and wait, its all we can do." We went to the living room and just sat there. 30 minutes later ther was a knock on the door Micheal got up and answered it, three men stepped in, talked to Micheal for a bit then walked upstairs.  
They're going to take her to the hospital and do it. All we can do is hope she stays calm while they are doing it or it won t fully work and she could end up hurting herself. Micheal was trying to stay calm but you could see in his eyes that he was worried.  
After 3 minutes we heard Claire screaming GET OF ME...Help! soon one of the guys came down and went outside, he came back in with a needle.

This should keep her from struggling, its for her own good. Another guy was dragging Claire down the stairs kicking and screaming, The guy with the needle stabbed her with it and she stopped moving but her eyes were and she could still talk.

What...what did you do, I can t feel my arms or legs, please just, just let me go. Help me, Shane...' With that she went out, the men carried her out. I didn't know what to do.

CLAIRES POV:

I woke up in my bed with the worst headache ever, it was like someone had sucked somethig out of my head, well that was funny because that was my dream, three guys had tied me to a chair in this hosptital, they put a helmet thing on my head and it felt like it was getting tighter, then it felt like it started sucking, I felt lots of pain which is kind of wierd because your not suppose to feel pain in dreams are you?  
Well its over now, but I also saw three people standing in the house I was taken from, they looked hurt, like not phsycally but emotioanaly(sorry about the spelling), but who were they? Its a fact that people you have seen in yours dreams you have seen sometime in real life aswell, maybe I passed them in the market one time.  
I went downstairs to see if breakfast was ready, and it was, pancakes and golden syrup my favorite, mum always made them on weekend mornings. My dad was already at work.

"Morning Claire." She smiled at me.

"Morning Jenny" I said back, wait did I just call her Jenny? "Morning mum, sorry I dont know why I called you Jenny".

"Its alright, your friends probally call their mum and dad by their first names so you might have just picked it up from them." I cant have, I cat remember the last time I saw my friends, well I'll just smile and go along with it.  
I went into the living room and sat on the sofa, there was a photot album on the coffe table, well its always fun looking through old photos. On the first page there was a photo of a girl a boy, undernethe it said 'Claire and her brother jack' but I dont have a brother, well thats strange.

_One Year Later.. _

Well I'm now 17 and ready to g university. I've applied for loads so I decided the first acceptance letter I get will be the one I go to. I went out to the mail box, there was a leter for me, oh wow so it looks like I'm going to Morganville university, I go there next week. Ahhh I'm so exicited, I need go tell Jenny, I mean mum, why do I keep calling her that? I ran into the house and to the kitchen.

"Guess what?" I said jumping up and down.

"What?" She asked laughing.

"I got accepted to the university in Morganville, isn't it awesome." Her eyes widended, well obviously she doesn't think it is awesome.

"You applied to Morganville University? You didn't tell me!" God what was her problem.

"I dont have to tell you everything, you dont tell me everything do you!" I practically shouted the last part.

"What, I do tell you everything" She said back at me.

"Well thats a fucking lie, you never told me I had a brother!"

"Dont be stupid, you dont have a brother"

"Really? Last year I found a picture of me with a litker boy, it said Claire and her brother Jack, I found more pictures, look me in the eyes and tell me I dont have a brother" she didn't say anything, she didn't even look at me.  
"Why not tell me?" I asked. She was slient for a moment but then she started talking,

"That boy isn't really your brother, I had was pregment when you were little but I lost it, we pretended that little boy is your brother because thats what we imagined him to look like." And I was just shouting at her what a dick I feel now.

"I'm sorry, but I better go book a flight. I'll see you at dinner". I went up to my room and went looking for flights to texas, the only one this month is in tomorrow, it says that I can buy a tickett there. Well I best get packing.  
After I was fineshed I went downstairs and told mum and dad that I would be leaving tomorrow, they wernt to happy about it but I told them I had to go.

The flight lasted a few hours. When I got there I had to take a cab to Morganville but he wouldnt actually go into the town, he just dropped me of outside it so I walked the rest of the way.  
When I got to the university I went to the reception to see what room I was in.

"Erm excuse me" There was an old lady at the desk who looked bored out of her mind.

"Yes how can I help you?" She sounded really tired.

"I was wondering if you could tell me what room I'm in, I got an acceptance letter and it said that I would already have a room."

"Name please."

"Claire Danvers." She was taking a while to look and then finally said

"I'm sorry but you're not on the list for living in the dorms and I'm afraid they are all full" This really cant be happening.

"What, oh ok well thankyou for your time." I had no idea what I was going to do now, it was getting dark and I was starving, well I think I saw a coffe shop on the way here, common grounds. There was a few tables spare so I dumped my stuff at one and went to the counter, there was this goth girl serving who just stared at me with her mouth hanging open, it was kind of rude, did I have something on my face?  
I coughed and she instantly closed her mouth and gave me an apologetic look.

"sorry, its just you look like someone I use to know thats all. Sorry again" She gave me a small smile.

"Its ok I just thought I had something on my face" I laughed.

"I'm Eve by the way. Erm what did you want to order?" She laughed back.

"Just a normal coffee please oh and I'm Claire." Her eyes widened, ok so she's kind of wierd but she seems nice.

"I'm sorry did you just say your name is Claire?" I nodded.

"Its just the girl I use to know was called Claire aswell, freaky huh." She laughed while handing me my coffee.

"Yeah freaky" I laughed, and walked back to my table.

EVES POV:

No way! I cant believe she's back here, last time I saw her, well it wasn't a very good day, watching her being dragged out, but it was worse for Shane, she actually called out to him to help her but he couldn't and he hates himself for it.  
He was silent for days, we only got a proper conversation with him a month after she left. Oh man, he's just walked through the door, I cant tell him she's back. We just cant go up talking to her like we know her, we are strangers to her.

"Hey Eve" Shane said.

"Oh hi Shane" I said back.

"Everything ok?" I'm going have to tell himn

"Yeah everythings ok, its just that, I saw someone we use to know."

"Oh yeah, who?" Ok here I go.

"Well, erm it was, it was Claire. Claire as in the Claire we watched being dragged away last year. She's back Shane." His face had no emotion to it at all.

"Where did you see her?"

"She came in earlier, she's over there." I pointed to where she was sitting, he looked over and just stared.

"Shane you cant go up to her and just start talking to her, remember she doesn't remember us." I was actually worried about how he was going to react but he just stayed quiet.

"Dont worry ok, I'm not going to do anything. I'm just going sit down". He walked over to an empty table on the other side of the room. He just sat there staring at her.  
He's only seen her for 5 minutes and already he's acting different.

SHANES POV: 

She hasn't changed one bit, still as beautiful as ever, I just want go up to her and grab her in my arms and never let her go, but I cant, she doesnt remember anything.  
Ah man just what I need, please dont see me please dont see me...

"Yo shane" Ah shit he saw me.

"Hey Ian, sup?" I really do not like this dude.

"Nothing much, just come check the views in here, I'm bored and well yeah I want some fun if you know what I mean." Why was I ever mates with him the sick basterd.

"Your sick you know that."

"Oh lighten up mate, you've changed. Woa now she's cute, young aswell, should be fun." He was looking over at Claire, I swear to god if he even touches her he's dead.

"I'm not your mate, I havn't changed I've just had enough of these stupid games you play and don't even think of touching her." I got up and left, I cant stand the sight of him anymore so I might aswell go for a walk.

CLAIRES POV: 

Hmm I wonder what was up with him, he actually looks like the guy from my dream over and over, come to think of it Eve looks like the girl from the same dream, wierd.  
I went back to reading my book and drinking my coffee.

"Hi" I lifted my head and therewas someone standing infront of me.

"Er hi." I said back.

"I'm Ian, mind if I sit?"

"I guess so, I'm Claire".

"Well Claire I have got to say the first thing I noticed when I walked in was you. your so beautiful you knpw." Ok creepy much.

"Erm thanks"

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go out later?" So basically what he was saying was do I want to go have sex with him later.

"No thankyou, I dont go out with creeps" I got up and left.

EVES POV:

Omg, she just turned Ian down and called him a creep, man he does not look happy, I've got a bad feeling, I need call Shane.

"Hey Shane, I know I told you becarefull around Claire but Ian just tried it on with her, she turned him down and called him a creep, he's just followed her outside, I've got a bad feeling.  
It's dark, he's drunk and he is now angry, just can you go follow her see if she is ok, please Shane?"

"Yeah ok I just need to find her, I'll see you back home." I just hope she's ok.

SHANES POV:

He better not hurt her. Who do I look for first Claire or Ian? I went over to common grounds and mouthed 'which way' Eve pointed left. Well that was wierd no one lives over that way, its all abandoned over there,  
theres no one around, so it will be easier for Ian to... I started running as fast as I could hoping I'm not to late.

CLAIRES POV:

Ok so its dark, cold and looks like it's about to rain and I think someone is following me. I started to run but I dropped my bags, great so now I have no clothes. Just when I turned the corner somebody jumped out at me and I fell backwards hitting my head hard on the floor.  
I instantly put my hand to my head and felt blood, ah great this isnt good. The guy lookes familier, he looks like, now what was his name, Ian from the coffee shop. Oh no I really got a bad feeling about this.

"Stupid bitch." He said looking down at me, I tried get up but he grabbed me and pinned me to thr floor.

"Let me go!" I screamed. He dragged me inside an old building then started taking my clothes of, he started with my coat then started unbuttoning my shirt, I kicked him in his privates he fell to one side trying not to yell. I got up and tried run when he grabbed my ankle and pulled me back down, there was a piece of wood that I hit him and I managed to get out of the building. It was raining outside, my first thought was to just run.  
I needed to find someone to help me. I had blood dripping down the side of my face and a cut by my eye, well god knows how that happened. I thouht I could here him coming after me so I started running again, I went running towards what I think was common grounds when I bumped into someone.  
I screamed, I didn't know what to do. At first I thought it was Ian but it was to big to be him, actually it looked like the guy who stormed out of common grounds, I didn't know whether I should be relieved or scared, I heard Ian come around the corner and I went hide behind what ever his name was.

"Hey Shane you got her for me, come on dude we can both enjoy this one." So the guys name was Shane and I was really scared now. So these two are friends?

"No I havnt got her for you and I'm not a sick basterd like you, have you seen her Ian, shes terrifided!" Ok so I felt better now but I still dont know what will happen once Shane leaves.

"I know aint it awesome, it's what gets me excited!" Next thing that happened Shane had stepped forward and punched Ian write in the nose.

"Get outta here and dont even think about going anywhere near her again!" Ian got up and ran of.

Shane looked at me, I was shivering. I really did not realise how cold it was, Shane took his jacket of and gave it to me.

"Here, you'll catch pneumonia." He was wearing a grey t-shirt.

"Erm thanks but you have it, you've only got a t-shirt on." I'd feel really bad.

"Dont worry about me I'll be just fine, cant have you dying on us now can we." He smiled.

"Thanks, I'm Claire by the way."

"I'm Shane." He said still smileing, wow he was hot.

**Ok guys this is a longer chapter, i know it isnt that long but still longer than the others :D hope you like it and i should be writing more now that its the holidays so yhh lol :D**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE! plz read

Hey guys I know its beena while since I've updated but I have got really bad writers block! AH so frustrating.

The next chapter will probs be short and I think I'm going to be writing more in Shanes POV cuz i get more done then i dont know why :P

I want to thank everyone who given me a review its what keeps me writing really, I was just gonna leave tha first little paragraph and forget about then one day i check my emails and i got a review so i want to thank xXxYourDeathWishxXx who gave me my first review and vampiregirl2808 has been asing for more lol i know it aint big but it reminds me people are actually reading my story and lie it so yay :D

Now a special thanks to my friends from maggie ward who have given me ideas for this story and especially alexis who is Nazumiz who has helped me the most with describing and such things so thank you and I will keep mentioning yur name becuz you are a great help to me :D

Thankyou everyone

Love you all

Peace out

Holly :D xxx


	6. 2 part 2

**Note:Hey guys so its now summer yay :D so I should have more time to write and upload sorry its took me ages to upload but i've had major writers block so hope you like it :) and sorry if i got Eves car wrong, I started writing that bit when I came home from a water fight and forgot what it was so sorry.**

He looked really familier but where have I seen him before

"Well erm thanks for helping me, its hard to think what would of happened if I hadn't bumped into you, so I guess bye." I started to turn around but then he gently took hold of my arm,

"What do you mean bye, you cant go wandering the streets with a cut lyk that on your head, yor losing loads of blood. You need get to a hospital." Oh yeah I forgot about the cut on my head and blood dripping down the side of my face.

"Oh yeah, well I will just go home and then get a lift to the hospital, my house is just up here." I pointed up the road to where all the old factories are.

"Really? So you live in a old abandoned factory? I think not so come on I'll take you to the hospital then take you home. Where do you live?" Crap, I cant tell him I'm homeless but I dont know any addresses.

"Erm thanks." I followed him down the road, turns out the hospital is only 5 minutes down the road. They asked me how I got hurt so I just said I slipped and hit my head on the ground and cut my eye on the side of the table.  
I only need 6 stiches in my head and 3 by my eye. They gave me some medicine and put a wierd braclet thing on me, they said it will keep me protected; it was a bi strange I mean what is a braclet going to do?

"You ok?" Shane asked, I nodded. "So whats your address?"

"Oh I cant remember it exactly but I know how get to it." He looked confused but went with it anyway. I followed him to this black cadillac, he didn't look quite right in it and I stop the little giggle that came out, he smiled.

"It's Eves car, I just lend it from time to time. Come on its better than walking." I nodded and got in the car. He asked me what way to go so I just pointed down random roads unill I finally told him to stop by this old house. He gave me a strange look.

"So this is your house?"

"Yeah its my house."

"So you live in the same house as me?" Oh my god why did this have to happen. I didn't know what to say, I just looked at my hands, I had managed cut them aswell and they were very sore.

"You dont have a home here do you?" I'm just going have to tell him, I cant think of anymore lies.

"Yeah its true I dont have a home, I'm a homeless person so think what you want but its not my fault the university messed me around."

"Why didn't you just say in the first place?" Well because you are like extreamly hot and I wanted you think I actually had a house.

"Because I thought you would laugh at me and well I dont know I was just embarrassed."

"Theres no need be, not your fault the uni screwed up. You can stay at mine if you want, dont worry two other people live with me, Eve and Micheal; Eve's a girl of course, the one from the coffee shop and Micheal is really mature."  
He seemed really kind, which was odd because most hot guys are usually dicks.

"Erm thanks, are you sure the others wont mind though?"

"Sure they will be just fine, Eve will be happy theres another girl in the house, oh yeah and she will use you as a barbie, so just warning you she will dress you up like her if you let her to, and Micheal well he might not seem to happy at first but dont let him get to you."  
Ok so what am I to expect when I go to the house, one person will be happy I'm there another wont and I dont know about the third person, he seems happy.

"Ok try get up them steps as fast as you can and do not stop for anything, got it?" I got it but I dont get why; I just nodded got out, I was almost at the steps when I heard someone calling me name, they were telling me to walk down the street to them,  
to take my bracelet of. I started to take it of and I heard Shane yelling 'No' he ran down the stairs and dragged me back up then into the house, he put all the locks on.

"What happened out there? I told you up the steps as fast as possible and dont stop for anything." I didn't really know what happened, I was just going go up the steps but I couldn't make myself move.

"I dont know, something was calling my name and telling me take this bracelet of and I couldn't stop its like they were controlling me."

"Just dont worry about just always keep it on untill it runs out." I just nodded.

"Shane! Where the fuck have you been, we have been worried you basterd!" That was Eves voice, the one from the coffee shop.

"Woa language Eve, theres a kid in the house." I gave him a sharp look.

"What do you mean theres a kid in the house?" She walked through the door and took one look at me.

"Claire what happened to you." She looked worried, like how a mother would look at their child. Shane was about to speak but I beat him to it.

"I slipped and hit my head and cut my eye on the side of a table that's all." I gave Shane a quick glance to let him know I dont want tell Eve.

"Erm yeah, I told her she could stay here for a bit, that ok?" Eve smiled, but then looked at me confused.

"When you were in common grounds you had bags with you, where are they now." Ah crap I forgot about the bags with al my stuff in, just great.

"Well erm I dropped them in a puddle and everything is just soaking and ruined."

"Oh well I've got some clothes that might fit you and you can sleep in one of Shanes old T-shirts, you dont mind do you?" Well she didn't seem mad about me staying here.

"Er no I guess not go ahead." Eve pulled me upstaires while Shane went into the other room.

_SHANES POV:_

I cant believe he would try something like that after I told him dont try nothing. If he goes anywhere near her again I'll kill him. How do I tell Micheal that I told Claire she can stay with us, she doesn't want anyone knowing what happened earlier, she wouldn't even tell Eve what had happened. Well gonna hve to tell him sometime.  
I went into the kitchen and Micheal was sitting down at the table with a coffee.

"Hey Micheal." I'll just start with small talk.

"Hey" He said back. Ok so I need tell him now but I dont know how, obviously he knew something was up.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah everything is fine, everything ok with you?"

"Yeah everything is good, you sure you dont need tell me anything?" Ah shit he knows.

"Well yeah someone is staying with us." I'll just play it cool like it's nothing.

"Who?"

"Well it's funny really, it's erm Claire, yep the Claire that we met from last year." He didn't look to happy.

"Go get Eve now." Well a please would of been nice.

Once Eve had convinced Claire to stay in the spare room untill she says so she came down and joined me and Micheal at the table.

"What were you thinking bringing her here!" Micheal shouted.

"I was thinking I cant let her stay out on her own in the state she's in. It's not safe for her."

"It's not safe for anyone and besides shes got protection now. She's going bring trouble for us all, she's not welcome here and she needs to leave."

"Micheal lower your voice she'll hear you." Eve said, the first thing she has said since shes been down.

"I dont care if she will hear me maybe she will get the picture that She Needs To Leave!" He shouted the last four words.

"The braclet wil only protect her from vampires, she's already been attacked tonight and it wont suprise me if he trys it again." I'm not going tell them anymore than that.

"She is not staying Shane, she will course to much trouble."

"Since when did you become a dick Mike?" With that I left the room.

_CLAIRES POV:_

I sat in the guest room crying, I know crying doesn't do nothing but I coudn't help it I'm making people argue and I've only been here for 15 minutes. It's obvious Micheal doesn't want me here, none of them want me here really Shane was just feeling sorry for me and Eve, well the only thing Eve wanted me here for was to dress me up like a mini her.  
Once I had my shoes on I stuck my head out the door to make sure that its clear. When I was half way down the hall I heard someone coming up the stairs, it was Shane.

"Where are you going?" I could still feel tears in my eyes and I just knew they were red.

"I'm leaving." I tried make my voice stronger but it didn't work. I tried walk past him but he kept blocking my way.

"Why, why do you want leave?"

"Because its obvious no one wants me here and I'm making all you guys argue."

"Claire, just because Micheal doesn't want you doesn't mean me and Eve dont, I want you here Claire and erm Eve said the same." He added the last bit on quickly.

"But me being here is making all you guys argue and fall out." We heard someone at the bottom of the stairs so Shane took my hand and dragged me to the guest room, once the door was closed he started talking.

"Claire if I knew you didn't have a home and left you out there I would be going crazy, I wouldn't be able live with myself if something happened to you." He actually sounded like he ment it. This house seems really familier, its like I've been here before, Shane and Eve look familier aswell. I dont know what it is but Morganville seems really familier but I'm sure I've never been here before, well I think I've never been here before.

"Claire? Hello anyone in there?" Ah man I forgot he was still here.

"Huh, yeah sorry I was just thinking."

"What about?"

"Have I ever been in this house before, who was the owner before you guys?" His eyes widened.

"Erm it always belonged to the Glass family, I dont think you have been in this house before Claire."  
yeah "Are you sure, it just seems so familer. You might think I'm crazy, but I've seen you and Eve before aswell in a dream I had. I just know I've been here before." Yeah ok I sound crazy but I cant shake this feeling out my head that I've been here before, that I know these people and they know me.  
And for some reason, I dont believe Jenny and Earl are my parents there is something thats just not right. Laura, Darren and Jake who are they, they say they are no one but why would they have pictures of them. I dont know why but when I hear the name Darren I feel fear inside of me, its like I have had a bad expierence with someone named Darren, maybe its someone who hurt me enough to cause these scars because I cant remember how I got them.

"Maybe you have been here in a past life, they exist dont they. Anyway I'm going leave you get some sleep, I will see you tommorrow. Night." Maybe but right now I'm just going to get some rest.

_SHANES POV:_

"Micheal she's remebering, there is nothing we can do." Micheal wanted go tell some vampire but they would try kill her because she will start to remember how they took her by force and that.

"Shane we have to tell them now. Once they find out she is remembering everything and that we knew but didn't tell them they would kill us right away, she's going to bring to much trouble for us Shane." Why was acting like such a dick.

"So you want them to kill her for remembering her real life, if the memory test doesn't work permently then they leave it but if we go telling they will think somthing is up and kill her."

"But dude she will probally remember them dragging her away and how they erased her memory, they wont like that."

"So we tell her not mention it and if she doesn't mention it to any of us we dont say anything about it, you dont want an inocent girl getting killed for no reason do you?" I sure dont want her killed. I wouldn't be able live with myself if she got killed.

"Of course I dont Shane but' Before he could say anything else I cut him off.

"But nothing Micheal, we tell them Claire is dead, we dont tell them they might try kill us but we can handle it we always do." Which is true, we always end up getting ourselfs out of messes like these.

"Ok your right, they wont find out. I'm going bed, see you when ever tommorrow."

I stayed downstairs watching a horror on the TV. Dawn of the dead, oh how it made me laugh. I heard some come up behind me and jumped out of my seat, oh it was only Claire. Claire? Whats she doind up its 1:30 am, she looks like shes been crying, the odd tear still running down her cheek.

"Claire, whats up?" She started to cry.

"There was a car crash, I remember seeing the car in flames and people being dragged out. A little boy a woman and a man, they were my family. They died and I didn't. I dont feel sad about the man dying though, I remember him causing me pain, I remember him doing stuff to me when I a little girl and saying that it was my fault. It wasn't though.  
Jenny and Earl, they lied to me they made me forget, why?" Right at that very moment I just wanted to hold her in my arms and make her forget about the stuff her dad did to her, he was a sick man.

"Claire, they wanted to protect you. They didn't want you to hurt anymore they wanted see you happy."

"By making me forget my mother and little brother! Yeah i had a mostly bad life but I did have some good times aswell like all my friends I had great times with them, I knew you guys aswell I remember Eve finding me in the street, you guys were nice to me from the start.

"They thought they were helping you, they didn't know you would remember and didn't think about it hurting you. Do you remember anything else?" I hated seeing her upset.

"No nothing else. Can I stay down here I cant sleep, the crash just keeps playing through my mind and if its not that its what happened with erm Ian."

"Course you can stay down here, you dont need ask oh and I'm watching Dawn of the dead." Didn't want her get scared after everything.

"Thats fine, scary is good. Takes my mind of the real things for a bit." She came sit on the sofa next to me. The middle of the film she ended up with her face hiding in my chest, I didn't mind it felt right.  
At the end of the film she was basically on my lap but she weighs nothing. I looked at her and she looked freaked out.

"You ok?" I said looking down at her.

"Yeah I'm alright. What do you think will happen when something like this does happen?"

"It's not going to happen Claire." I had to laugh.

"How do you know, Vampires are real arnt they?" How did she know.

"What do you mean vampires are real."

"Well you have these little bug things that suck your blood. So how do you know that zombies are not real, the day they come I'm going to laugh in your face."

"Ok ok, for when zombies come we will have a lifetime supplie of food, we will have loads of wood to board up the windows and doors and weapons incase they get in. Happy?" She smiled.

"Yes I'm happy." We talked all night about what we would do if zombies came and what would we do if one of us got bitten, neither of us wants be a zombie so we decided as soon as we got bitten the other would kill in the least painfull way.

**NOTE: Ok guys sorry it took me so long to update I had major writers block but yea here it is. I dont like this chapter very much its a bit shitty. I just had an idea of for my own story that i will be starting soon but i will carry on with this one, promise :)**


	7. IMPORTANT:WILL CONTINUE WITH STORY

Ok hey guys i know its been ages since i updated but i really do not know what to write next, if you have any ideas please share

Im just completely stuck on what write so im gonna wait if i get another review

I keep trying to write the next chapter but nothing comes to my head

I think i have a little bit of an idea on what to write about next but im not sure about it.

If you have any ideas plz send me them at and the idea i choose i will use your name in one of the up coming chapters

Plz plz plz help me out

Love you all

Holly xxx 


	8. Chapter 3

NOTE: Hey guys this is a chapter yes finally :D Im excited my self lol, thanks to you have a new chapter, love this idea i would of waited for more but i wanted to write cuz loads more ideas came into mind when i read theres so yay ill shut up now and let you read. Sadly The Morganville vampire series does not belong to me it belongs to the wonderfull Rachel Cain.

CLAIRES POV:

I woke up next to Shane on the couch, we must have fallen asleep. It was 6:45 in the morning, god why am I up so early. On the brightside I didn't have that dream, first time in a long time. I went into the kitchen and got a drink of water then sat down at the table, I felt my phone vibrate, it was a message from an unknown sender, thats odd.

*Im gonna get u*

"What the fuck" I said quietly to myself. Maybe its just a prank, maybe some kid typed in a random number and thought it would be funny. I was sat stairing at my phone when Shane walked in, I quickly put it away and said

"Morning"

"Morning, man that couch is not comfy sleep on." I laughed.

"Yeah I know, my back is killing although I did hurt it when I fell the other night." Not a good memory.

"You took any paracetamol?" I wasn't much for pills but I had to take them, the pain was unbelievable.

"Yeah, didn't like it but I took two." He smiled.

"What are your plans for today?" My plans? Well I didn't really have any.

"Erm I dunno, maybe just go for a walk or go find a cheap clothes shop. There is one around here isn't there?"

"Yeah there is a clothes shop, I actually know the owner so I bet I can get a discount if and I'll have to show you where it is of course." I could do with a discount, plus having shane with me makes me feel safer.

"Yeah ok, let me just go get ready and I'll be down in 20 mintutes." I went upstairs to the bathroom and knocked on the door, there was no answer so I went inside and had a shower and brushed my teeth. I went to the guest room looking for somthing to wear, in one of the draws I found a plain black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I dryed and brushed my hair, put my shoes on and went downstairs to meet shane.

"Ready?" He was sitting in the living room watching the fresh prince of bel air.

"Yeah lets go." We were half way down the road laughing and jokeing when I got a text, the number was unknown again and it said

*I'm watching you.*

I stopped and looked around but I couldn't see anyone, this was getting creepy.

"Hey is everything ok?" I jumped, it was only Shane, he had noticed I stopped.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He didn't believe me, well I dont blame him, I could tell my voice sounded wierd and I had noticed my hands were shaking aswell and the fact that i was spinning around trying to see anyone who could of sent me that text.

"You sure?" I nodded "Well ok then, come on lets go before the shop closes." He looked at me with worried eyes and started walking with with me right next to him because I feel so much safer close to him. We walked into this little shop and a happy little ding noise happened everytime the door opened. It was a nice shop, it was colourfull, it had a sofa in the window and it had calming music playing in the background, this shop shop does not belong int Morganville, its to nice.

"Shane!" A big lady shouted, she ran over and gatherd Shane in a big hug. she sounded Jamacan.

"Hey Mrs Lawson, how are you?" He said laughing.

"I've be good thankyou child. Who's your little friend?" She looked at me, then at Shane, then me, then Shane again with a wide grin on her face.

"Oh this is Claire, she goes the university here." He said.

"Oh really. Well anyway I suppose you didn't come in to say hello, what can I help you with?" She asked me.

"Oh erm I wanted some clothes, I er lost all mine." I felt like an idiot saying that.

"Yeah and I thought that maybe you could give her a discount, she hasn't got much money and I havn't got any right at this moment." And now I feel even more stupid because she thinks I'm poor and have to rely on other people for things.

"Of course you can have a discount, a friend of Shane is a friend of mine, just look around see if you like anything and there is a changing room right over there." She smiled.

"Thankyou." I returned the smile and started looking through the racks . I found a few cute tops and some plain tank tops, a few jeans and some denim shorts. It cost $20.50, I said thankyou and we left the store.

"She seems nice." I said starting a conversation.

"Yeah she is, I've known her since I was a kid. She was friends with my mom before she got killed, shes always been there for me." He seems like he really respects her.

"Wow, must be nice knowing you have someone who is there for you, huh." I havn't go anyone, I mean I had a few friends back home, but there just wernt there for me when I needed them most. And I cant count on Jenny and Early, they lied to me and tried make me forget about my mum, brother and dad, I do wish I didn't remembe about my dad though, all the things he did to me come back ad haunt me in my dreams.

"Yeah its pretty good." He looked at me and he knew that I was thining I have no one. "You know I'll always be here for you. So will Eve, Even Michael, I know you think he doesn't like you but he does, really. He's just trying to protect me and Eve." He was looking into my eyes and I could feel my cheeks burning.

"Thanks. Can we go get a drink from common grounds?" I was parched.

"Yeah, course we can." He smiled and we walked up the road to common grounds. We said hi to Eve, got our drinks- Shane had black coffee and I had tea- and walked home. We were a few houses away from the Glass house when I felt my phoe vibrate, I guessed who it was and I was write, this time he or she wrote,

*Ready or not here I come, Im gonna get u Claire"

I dropped my drink and Shane turned round to see what had happened, I felt the tears in my eyes and Shane came running over to me to to see what was up.

"Claire, whats up?" He looked down at my phone and read the message, and all the others aswell. "Oh my god Claire, why didn't you tell me someone sent you these?" He sounded angry and worried.

"I dont know, at first I just thought that it was prank but now, I dont know anymore, I'm scared Shane I really am." The tears started to fall. Shane took both my hands in his, looked me in the eyes and said,

"No one is going to hurt you, I will never let it happend. I promise." I wanted to believe him but I just couldn't. I just nodded. "Come on, lets go home." He put his arm around me and held me close by his side. It felt good, it felt right. when we got in Shane advised me to go to bed and I did, I was really tired and just wanted go sleep right away, but when I got in my room I felt asthough someone was watching me, I turned around but I felt something pointy poking my back, I then realised it was a knife.

"Scream and I kill you right now." That voice was so familier, then it clicked into place. Ian.

_Dun dun duuuuuuuun! Sorry had to leave it at that I aint really done a cliffhanger and I put down it being Ian cuz its kind of obvious, i have a writing note book now and I have it everywhere with me part from when I go out of course, hope you liked this chapter please review it :) thankooos for reading my story :)_


	9. Chapter 4

NOTE: Wooo another chapter :D i like writing this story lol :P thankyou for all the reviews :) sadly do not own the morganville vampire series or any of the charactors (Although it would be super amazing to own shane :P) they all belong to rachel cain.

_"Scream and I kill you right now" That voice sounded so familier. Then it clicked. Ian._

I wanted to scream but I had a feeling he wasn't kidding about killing me.

"What are you doing here?" I didn't want to know but I felt like I had to ask.

"I'm here for you o course, to finesh off from the other night." He was whispering in my ear and feeling my hair, he was extreamly creepy.

"So it was you who sent me those messages?" I know it was a stupid question but I just need to hear him say it. He let out a sigh.

"Yes it was me, thought it was quite obvious."

"So, yur here now. What are you going to do?" I really did not want to know the answer.

"You will find out soon, but first we are going away from here." He tied something around my eyes, tied my hands together and put something around my mouth. "Now you stay there while I write a note for your little friends." He said this laughing. When he was done writing he slung me over his shoulder and left, I'm not quite sure how he left, but it was quick.

SHANE POV

I thought I heard something upstairs but it was probaly just Claire going the bathroom, so I went back to killing some zombie ass. I couldn't really concentrate, I was worried about Claire, she was really freaked out about those texts earlier. I better go check on her. The bathroom door is open so I guess shes in her room, I knocked on her door but there was no answer.

"Claire?" I tried to open the door but there was something infront of it. "Claire? Claire!" I was gettin worried. I finally got the door open by running into it, hurt my shoulder but it was nothing. The door was blocked by her wardrobe which ment that someone else was here because Claire wouldn't have been able too move it. There was a note on her bed.

'_Well by time your reading this I will be on my way to...haha like I'm going to tell you where we are going, yeah I said we, I have Claire. I'm going to finesh where we left of the other night before you rudly interupted us. Haha good luck finding out where we are. Your old friend Ian.'_

"Shit!" I kicked the chair by her desk and went downstairs. Michael was home.

"Shane whats up?" He could tell when I was angry.

"Hes fucking took Claire thats whats up."

"Wait what? Whos took Claire?" He was so stupid sometimes.

"Ian! Hes been stalking Claire, sending her all these messages. The last one said Ready or not here I come, I'm gonna get you Claire. And now shes gone and I have no idea where. God I'm such an idiot, I should of stayed with her." I punched the wall, I needed hit something but I wasn't going hit Michael.

"Woa Shane calm down ok, we are going to find her. We just need a plan." Before either of us could say anything Eve came flying threw the door.

"Guys, oh my god guys. I just saw Ian, I'm not 100% sure but I think he was carrying a body. He dumped it in the back of a blue ford. Wait wheres Claire?" Me and Michael looked at each other and ran to the car with Eve following.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is goin on?" Eve shouted.

"Eve where was Ian going?" How could Michael be so calm.

"I don't know, erm it looked like he was goin to the old factories just up past Common Grounds." What, there again. He must be dummer than I thought.

"He has Claire Eve, we need stop him before he does something really stupid." I said with panik in m voice.

"Oh my god, so that body was Claire, I could of stopped him!"

"Eve you wouldn't have been able do anything, you would of gotten hurt." Michael said to her, you could tell he was glad she was safe, then he turned to me and shouted,

"Shane! Slow down, your going get us killed." I was driving like an idiot but I just need to get to Claire. Ok almost there, just gotta find them now, and kick the shit out of Ian.

CLAIRES POV

I had no idea where wer were but it was cold and extreamly quiet. I felt his filthy hands feeling me, moving around my body, aywhere he wanted. I felt completley useless, I felt dirty. I could tell he was pleased with himself and what he had done. At this point I was only in my bra and pants and my hands were still tied together. I was shaking I was that cold and I was frightend. I just wanted curl up and die.

"Cold?" He asked, I nodded. "Well I can make that better." He poured loads of petrol around the room, god knows where he got that from, pulled out a match lit it and threw it. Flames burst out and he started laughing.

"Oh dear, how silly of me. I better get out f here. Bye Claire, I've had loads of fun." He laughed then left.

"Shit" I said to myself, I was almost crying now. I need get ut. I managed t get myself up, the room before the exit was blocked by flames. Shit 'm never ging get out of here. It was to high to jump so I ran down a set of steps. "No!" I screamed, he had set the nearest steps on fire. I ran to the back of the 2nd floor, It said on a sing, I could see a fire exit, but theres to much smoke, man my head hurts, I'm startin to get dizzt. No I just need to... I was falling into darkness, I just collapsed.

SHANES POV

We were driving round all the old factories untill I saw Ian standing outside one that was uo in flames, Alyssa instantly came to mind, Alyssa my little sister who died in a fire because of that stupid bitch Monica Morrell. Then Claire came to my head, she wasn't anywhere where in sight, those texts Ian sent her, the fire. No he wouldn't would her, yeah he would hes that much of an idiot. I got out of the car, Michael and Eve followed, and went straight up to him to him and punched him in the face, he fell to the floor.

"What the fuck did you do?" I kicked him in the side but he was laughing.

"She said she was cold so I lit a fire, but woops it all went up, little Claire bear is burning Shane, what you gonna do?" I kicked him again in the stomach twice as hard, he soon shut up. Eve was screaming and crying and of course Michael was comforting her, but he was still trying stop me going in.

"Shane! Shane stop your being an idiot going in there, Shane! You will die aswell." He sounded scared, I cant believe it, Michael was scared.

"Mike listen, I cant just let her burn inside there like Alyssa, theres a chance she might still be alive. I need do this." All he did was nod, so I turned and ran inside the building, I grabbed something that looked like a blanket which some how hadn't caught fire yet and put it over me. I didn't bother to look on the ground floor because she would of escaped. I ran up the steps to the first floor, it was hard to see anything , there seemed to be more fire here so I went to the steps leading to the 2nd floor. It looked like the steps were deliberatly set on fire, I took the blanket and started smacking the flames to put them out, it only worked a little but enough for me to get up the steps, I was coughing so much I thought my lungs would come up. Then I heard someone else coughing and crying kind of.

"Claire" I shouted hoping that it was her. I saw someone lying on the floor by the fire exit, at first it was hard to see because of all the smoke , but then I realised that it was Claire, she was just in her underwear, what did he do. I put the blanket oer her, scooped her up and went to the fire exit,

"Shit, your kidding me." I said to myself, it was locked, just then te floor collapsed n the middle , the only way to get out was to jump over. I held Claire tighter, backed up and did a running jump over the whole. 'We made it' I thought to myself. The fire onte stairs was back but only in little bits. we got out safe. Claires eyes were shut and her breathing wasn't right.

"Claire? Claire talk to me please. Claire please dont die please dont." I felt tears in my eyes, I dont what what I would do if she died. I heard sirens in the distance. "Hold on Claire, theres an ambulance coming, their going make you better. Just hold on please." They took her straight away and Michael drove us all to the hospital. I saw Ian standing on a corner watching us drive away.

I know what a shitty ending, I didn't really know what to write lol but hopefually the next chapter will be better I've kinda got an idea bout what will happen in the next chapter so yeah Review please, so far all the reviews ive got have been wonderfull thankyou :) hope yu enjoyed it :)


	10. Chapter 5

Note: Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been really busy, had loads of homework cuz starting gcse's and been revising for a German test. Sorry the chapter isn't very long but hope you like it. Rachel Cain owns the Morganville vampire series and all the characters.

We were in the hospital waiting room when Claire's doctor came out to us and said,

"Claire is suffering from smoke inhilation and has a few cuts but she should be awake within the next couple of house. You can go see her now if you like." I thought he was going to say Claire was dead or had a very low chance of living.

"Thank you doctor." Eve said, he smiled and walked away.

"So are we going go then?" I didn't know if Eve meant go as in go home or go see Claire, but I headed for her room anyway. I opened the door and I saw her, she was just lying there. She looks so peaceful. I sat down on the seat by the door when Michael and Eve walked in.

"Hey you ok." Michael asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine; Claire's the one who almost died." I swear I'm going kill Ian for doing this to her.

"We know, let's just be glad everyone is alive. Shane you should go home and get a shower, a change of clothes and some rest." Eve was right, we should be thankful she's alive. But I'm not leaving her here, not when Ian is still about. I just need to be with her, I think I love her.

"No I'm staying here with her." I replied.

"Ok well me and Michael are going get something to eat, do you us bring you anything?" I shook my head and they left the room.

CLAIRES POV:

I was still in the darkness but I can hear people talking and I can hear beeping, then I'm standing in a hospital room, I saw myself lying on a bed and Shane was just standing there, man was he hot or what, then he started talking,

"God Claire, I don't know what I would do with myself if you died. Truth is I love you Claire. I loved you since the moment I saw you. God I am glad you're not awake if you heard all that I would die." He laughed, I can't believe it, Shane just said he loves me, but how, why? I mean I'm just this small geeky girl who has a horrible past and he's Shane. This really hot guy who seems perfect. Why would he be interested in me?

MICHAELS POV:

"Eve you ok?" She was just staring into space, not blinking or anything.

"Huh, oh yeah I'm ok, I'm just worried about Claire, and to be honest I'm worried about Shane as well, all this has happened, it's similar to what happened with Alyssa and he hasn't said a word." I was worried about him as well but I couldn't show it, no I need be here for everyone and stay strong for them all.

"Yeah well it how Shane handles things, everything is fine don't worry." I took one of her hands and smiled.

EVES POV:

Michael was so sweet but I was worried about Shane, it's not healthy keeping so much to yourself. What happened earlier is so much like what happened the night Alyssa died, she would have been Claire's age now so I can imagine how Shane feels plus he really likes Claire, he already lost her once I don't think he would be able lose her again. Me and Michael went back to Claire's room and found Shane sitting on the floor leaning on the wall with his head in his hands.

"Hey Shane, you ok?" I asked concerned for him.

"Huh, oh hey. Yeah I'm good I suppose, could be worse." He looked over at Claire.

"Yeah suppose you could. Well me and Eve were wondering if you are coming home with us to get a shower and some fresh clothes." Michael asked.

"No, I'm alright here mate." Shane smiled at us a little. We drove back to the Glass house in silence.

SHANES POV:

It's been an hour and 21 minutes and Claire still isn't awake. Only then she started mumbling and moving about.

"Claire?" I asked hoping she was finally waking up. I went to the side of her bed and took hold of her hand. She turned around and opened her eyes half way to look at me.

"Hey." I said smiling at her.

"Shane, is that you?" She asked.

"Yeah it's me, I'm here." I said stroking her hair.

"Shane, tell me it didn't happen. You know, what happened with Ian and the fire, please tell me it was only a bad dream." She said closing her eyes.

"I wish I could Claire, really I do but I can't, I'm sorry." A tear fell down her cheek, and then she said,

"When I was out, I saw myself lying here, I saw you as well. I'm not sure if it was a dream or not, but I think I heard you say you love me." She heard me, I can't believe she heard me, man I feel so stupid, she would have heard everything else as well. "I knew it. It was just a dream, wow how stupid am I, I feel like an idiot." She started to cry.

"Claire you're not an idiot. Everything you heard was true. I do love you, I have since the moment I saw you. Man now I feel stupid, I need to know, do you love me?" If she says no I don't know what I would do.

"Shane, I thought you were the kind of guy who likes girls with big boobs and loads of makeup who dresses like completes sluts, I never thought someone like you would ever like someone like me. But yea Shane, I think I love you as well." We both smiled, I bent down to her and kissed her. I've wanted this for so long, it felt perfect. I could tell this was going to last a long time.


	11. Notice

Hey guys, sorry no this is not an update but hopefully you will get one soon me and my friends have started going down art because of the cold rainy weather and instead of drawing (Im a crap drawer) I write Today I actually had loads of ideas whizzing through my head which is like omg this is awesomeness :D so hopefually there will be an update for my story around about Halloween :D

Cya

Holly xxx


	12. Chapter 5 part 2

Claire's pov

It's been a week since I've been out of hospital, Shane hasn't let me out his sight, but it's nice. We are downstairs on the sofa watching 'The Notebook'; it's one of my favourite movies at the moment. Shanes got some friends hanging around town looking out for Ian, I've told Shane to forget about Ian but he won't listen to me. Shane's phone ringing brought me out of my train of thought.

"Hello?" Shane answered his phone, he waited for a moment. "Really? Ok then I will be there in five." He hung up.

"Who was it Shane?" I asked him.

"No one, just a friend. I'm going go out for a while; I will be back later ok?" Where is he going?

"Wait, where are you going?" He hasn't left my side all week now one phone call and he just going to go outside when it's going dark. He didn't answer me. "They've seen Ian haven't they?"

"Look I've got to go; Eve will be home soon enough." Why will he not just tell me?

"Shane, answer my question." He doesn't say anything; he doesn't even look at me. He walks out of the front door and I follow. "Shane!" I shout "Shane why won't you answer me?"

"Claire just leave it! I don't have to tell you everything I do and everywhere I go ok!" Shane shouts at me, I feel tears in my eyes, I've never been shouted at by him before. I slam the front door and run up to my room.

Shane's pov

I can't believe I just did that, but I knew it would be the only way to stop her from asking me, I don't want to tell her where I'm going even if she does know because she will ask what I'm going do, and I really don't want to tell her. They guys have Ian up town where the old factories are, I'm not sure what I'm actually going do to Ian but I'm going make him pay for what he did to Claire.

**Note: Ok sorry its short but i felt bad about not updating in a while, ive started loads of stories and i want try get them all to date so it might be a while untill the next chapters. Struggleing on how to write the next bit so untill i have a gr8 idea bybye xxxx**


	13. Chapter 5 part 3last of ch5

_Shane's pov_

_I can't believe I just did that, but I knew it would be the only way to stop her from asking me, I don't want to tell her where I'm going even if she does know because she will ask what I'm going do, and I really don't want to tell her. They guys have Ian up town where the old factories are, I'm not sure what I'm actually going do to Ian but I'm going make him pay for what he did to Claire._

I was walking up the road when I saw the guys holding Ian; he had a smug look on his face.

"Shane, what's up mate? Will you say to Claire that I had a really good time last time I was with her, such a shame how it ended up eh. Bet I had more fun with her more than you ever have." He kept smiling, I ran up to him and punched him in the face yet he was still smiling, the two guys holding him, Matt and Tom let go.

"You fucking sick basterd." I said punching him again. "You're going pay for what you did to her."

"Yeah, what are you going do?" He said laughing, man he was psycho. I punched him again and again, he hit back a few times and actually hitting me, I knew I shouldn't have taught him fight in high school. He fell to the ground and I kicked him in the stomach.

"You ever think about going anywhere near Claire again and you're dead." I turned around leaving him behind me, he had a bloody nose and wounds had opened where I had punched him so his face and arms were covered in blood. I heard one of the guys shout watch out to me but it was to late, I turned around and Ian was there with a knife and stabbed me in the side, my vision went blurry and I fell to the floor.

**Note: **** Hey guys, sorry it's a short chapter but I wanted get the fight out the way and leave it when Shane gets stabbed, I know its not really much of a fight but I'm not really very good at writing fights lol so hopefully there will be a chapter soon and you can see what happens to Shane :P **

**Holly xx**


	14. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 :) enjoy :P**

_Shane's pov_

I wake up in the hospital, god I hate it here. I look around the room and I see Claire sleeping on the chair next to my bed, she's so cute when she's asleep. On the other side on the room Eve is sitting on Michaels knee, both of them are awake but Mike was the first to notice I was awake.

"Shane-" I think Michael was about to have ago at me and tell me I was stupid to go after him but Eve cut him off.

"Shane, thank god you're awake. We were all worried about you, Claire told us you went out but wouldn't tell her where." She walked over to me and slapped my arm, "You jerk! How could you shout at Claire like that, she was really upset" Next to me I hear Claire moving, I look at her and her eyes are just opening. "Come on Michael, let's go get something eat I'm starving." She took his hand and pulled him out. Claire didn't look at me, she was looking at the floor. She must still be upset.

"Claire." I took her hand, "I'm sorry, it killed me shouting at you like that but I only did it so you wouldn't follow me, I didn't want you to get hurt Claire. I'm sorry for making you cry, I only hope that you can forgive me." I say, I feel awful for what I said.

"I shouldn't have kept asking you, it's just I didn't want you go out and get yourself in some sort of trouble, I wanted you to forget about Ian like I'm trying to do. What exactly did you do? You didn't…You didn't kill him did you?"

"What? No of course I didn't, yeah like hell I wanted to but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I don't know what's happened to him, last time I saw him he was covered in blood and he had open wounds." I say.

"So you think he was some vampire's dinner?"

"I'm not quite sure but-" Before I could say anything else someone walking through the door cut me off.

"Claire, Shane. We need to talk." Amelie, the founder of Morganville. This can't be good.


	15. Chapter 7

Hey hey hey look whos back with an update. ME! :D hope you enjoy :P still in Shanes pov btw 

"Amelie, why are you here?" Forget talking to elders formally, this has to be something important. "Are you here about Ian?" I ask.

"That is not the main reason why I am here but I can assure you he will not be bothering you anymore. I am actually here to talk to Claire." She says with no emotion in her voice at all. She was dressed like the ice queen, her white hair was in a bun and she had a white suit on.

"Me? But what have I done, I haven't done anything wrong have I?" Claire asks panicking.

"No you haven't done nothing wrong Claire." I say to her.

"Claire, it's come to my attention that you have started to remember your past and what my employee's did to you to make you forget and of course about vampires, I can't have you running off back home and telling everyone about our town. You do know what I'm going to do." She can't be serious can she.

"W-what do you mean?" Claire now looked scared.

"Amelie, she won't tell anybody. She's not a threat to you or to this town, don't do it please Amelie." I begged. Claire still didn't know what Amelie meant.

"How do I know this? It would be better to just kill her and get rid of all her files." Claire's eyes widened.

"Oh no please! Please don't kill me, I beg you I'll do anything please. I'll stay here forever just please don't kill me please." Claire's eyes had now started to water.

"Please Amelie; I know you don't want to do this. Remember you were like us one time as well." I say looking up at her. There was a long pause before she spoke again.

"I won't make my decision here; I will come to you tomorrow evening." She says and leaves the room.

"So is that it? She just leaves like that. Shane I don't want to die! I really don't." Claire says crying.

"Don't worry Claire; I won't let her hurt you. You're not going to die." I say hugging her. I've got to talk to Michael and Eve.

Taadaa! Sorry again about it being so long since I updated, I think this chapter is kinda shitty and sorry about it being so small. There is going to be a few more chapters then it ends but if any of you like The Outsiders or Grease I'm doing two other fanfictions on them and I'll try update my other Morganville fanfic 


End file.
